Days of our Goku
by AshtonArreola
Summary: a young man becomes a bodyguard of a soap opera actress Has a little of Dragon Ball Z and the soap opera Days of our Lives


Days Of our Goku  
By Vince AKA AshtonAnchors  
  
  
  
Nothing to do. I've been training for days and for what? Evil has since left this planet since Ashton defeated the evil king himself, the Soul Eater. I mean there are a few criminals still out there but nothing worth breaking a sweat. So pretty much Ashton has had no reason to fight. So he decided to do something different, become a bodyguard, at least if the time arose he could get paid to beat people up. ^_^.   
  
  
Well where to even begin? Ashton thought. I can't just go up to someone and say, "Excuse me do you need protecting?" Well maybe something will come up. ……….Time passes…….  
(Days of our Lives Set) Ok that's a wrap people, let's move it we gotta move the scenery out The Weakest Link is starting to be filmed, the director belts out. Kirsten, please hurry to your trailer. Kirsten Storms is the young teenager that portrays the Lovely Belle Black. As she leaves the set, fans of the show rush at her begging for autographs. In the crowd fans are shouting things such as "Kirsten you're the greatest! And Marry Me!" Kirsten giggles as she signs autographs as she makes her way to her trailer. One fan jumps in and tries to hug her. Security holds him back as he tries to touch his Goddess. "Please keep him away, she demanded." Still the man was persistent. He tried for the unthinkable, a kiss. She screamed "Get away from me you freak". Everyone there laughs and gawks at the man. She rushes to her trailer and slams the door shut. The security guards escort the man off the studio and give him a warning that if he ever comes back then police will arrest him on the spot. "You'll regret this!" he shouts as she peeks out her trailer. It turns out this boy (his name is Anthony Fettuccini Alfredo) was the son of a wealthy mobster which he named himself Giovanni Fettuccini Alfredo since his main hideout was under disguise by an Italian Restaurant The Pimento Farm. Anthony was rushed all the way home in his father's limosuine. He arrives at the restaurant and flings the door open. He rushes all the way back to where his father is sitting. "What's the commotion I thought it was a bust?" Giovanni asked. "Dad I want you to get rid of someone and I want it done now!" " Who now? I already got rid of guy who started that WAZZZUP craze for ya. Giovanni declared. " I want you to get rid of Kirsten Storms. He demanded. " "Her? You Sure, but why?" Giovanni questioned. "Well she laughed at me and called me a freak." He answered.   
"That's it? Hahahahahahahahahaha" Giovanni and his "associates" laughed hysterically.   
"You think that is so funny? Remember dad, I am the one that helps your business continue to grow."  
"Alright, fine, I'll do what you ask of me but this will be the last one for now, I got other things to worry about." So with that set Giovanni set his best goons to go out and give Ms. Kirsten a little warning.   
The very next day as the shooting of the soap was finished Kirsten was walking to her trailer to take a break. As she walked she noticed the usual dozen roses sent to her by fans, but then she noticed a peculiar gift. She walked up closer and saw a velvet rose with a note tied to it. She knew she got hate fans but the when she read the note it frightened her. It read, "To Ms. Kirsten Storms you saw how easy it was for us to get in, and you know what will happen if you ever, ever reject us again, so this is only a warning. So remember to always watch your back because you never know when we might show up again and the time we come you will not get just a warning." As she read the note, the velvet rose wilted right in her hand.   
Frightened and confused, she ran out of the trailer and talked with the director. "Mr. Corday, I just got a death threat from an unknown person and I have no idea where to go or what to do?" "Well Ms. Kirsten, we have security so you have nothing to fear." he replied bluntly. "Someone got into in my trailer unnoticed and left the note, so I think that I need someone to keep a watchful eye and keep me safe." "Alright then you can hire yourself a bodyguard if you are that troubled." "But who can I hire?  
"Well you can ask Eminem who to hire because he has received many death threats. He said hastily. I am in a bit of a hurry so I'll check on you later Kirsten." With an idea set, she called the nearest security service, all were taken. For the next few days she searched for any security guards available until one day she found an ad in the local paper. Quickly she called. "Hello, Ashton's Action Associates how may I help you?" Louanne the secretary answered. "When did this service start?" Kirsten questioned. "Just yesterday. Louanne replied. Our fare is reasonable and the service is outstanding" "I need a bodyguard like now!" Kirsten cried out in distress. "Alright, we'll send out our best man. You'll be in good hands. Just leave some address information and he'll be right out." Louanne replied in assurance. With that, Kirsten breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile back at the office, Louanne told Ashton of his 1st job. "Are you serous? She's like a famous actress. Wow. When do I start?" Ashton screamed in contentment. " Tomorrow, so be at the NBC studios and the security shall direct you to her location." Louanne spoke firmly. With Ashton excited that his 1st job would be a famous actress, he couldn't sleep. The very next day he arrived at NBC studios and was led to her trailer. Kirsten exits her trailer and stares in amazement. "Aren't you a little young to be my bodyguard?" she asked. "I'm 18 so I think that is old enough" Ashton spoke back. Ashton was taller than Kirsten. He was 5'9, short glistening black hair and wore normal street clothes. "I am here to protect you from whatever may come your way, so you do not have to worry about anything." Ashton told her fearlessly. Kirsten just continually stared at him. Anyway Ashton followed Kirsten everywhere she went, except the bathroom for privacy ^^." A few days passed and nothing ensued, until the day of a soap opera convention at the local Burbank Convention Center where stars appear and sign autographs for fans. Anthony decided to show up with a few of his dad's associates to finally get that autograph from Kirsten. Ashton decided to grab a bite to eat because he got hungry. Anthony and his goons showed up and asked for an autograph and Kirsten gave him one along with the picture. He then demanded that Kirsten come with her in the limousine for a ride. She replied with a no thank you and fans demanded him to move out of the way so they could get autographs too. Anthony's goons pulled out guns and began to shoot in the air. Ashton dropped the hotdog and began running to where Kirsten was. He had to squeeze between all of the frightened people and was knocked down a few times. He got to her and attacked the goons. With a swift kick Ashton knocked down one of the goons. The others began firing at him with their guns. Fearful the bullets might hit innocent citizens, he caught them and threw them to the ground. Kirsten just watched in awe how her bodyguard defended her from those goons. She thought to herself, "no normal person can do this, he is amazing." Anthony ran off and left the goons. He didn't expect to she would have someone there to protect her. One of the goons pointed a gun right at her. Ashton dashed at the goon and like a flash of lightning he kicked the gun out of his hand and then punched the guy leaving a mark on his face. Ashton continued decimating the goons and finally they all left. Bruised and battered they all limped out of the building. Ashton rushed over to Kirsten to see if she was ok. She embraced him and began crying. " I was so scared I almost died today. I am so glad that you were here. I would have died if you had not of showed up in time. One thing is bothering me, no normal human could have caught those bullets and beaten those guys so easily?" "Well the truth is, I am human but my dad is…. Well I will tell you later, I better get you home." Ashton took her home and put her to bed. " Poor thing all that excitement wore her out." Ashton tucked her in and headed home. Kirsten called out to him, " Ashton wait, please stay here." Ashton thought about and sure but he asked " Can I get something to eat I dropped my hot dog when the goons started shooting. Kirsten said laughed quietly and dozed off.   
That night Anthony was enraged at his dad's goons. "You guys are pathetic! You could not handle one guy!" One of the goons replied "But boss this was guy powerful he was like an alien or something." "That doesn't matter you moron I am gonna get revenge on that guy and her if it's the last thing I do!" Anthony stomped off and pleaded with his dad to find something powerful enough to stop that guy. His dad complied and talked to his underground cohorts and found just the man for the job Dr. Cranksaturning.  
He paid the Dr. a huge sum of money to build a robot to stop Ashton and get Kirsten once and for all.  
He built the Ultimate creation, the Illuminator, an android complete with power beyond the standard of a human. "Look Mr. Alfredo, this android is unstoppable, with this your son will not have any problems with that young man any longer. It can easily deceive anyone because it resembles a human." The doctor was right. This android was about 6 feet tall, chestnut colored hair, emerald eyes that could pierce right through the heart, and wore normal street clothes. The maniacal doctor pushed a few buttons and the android stormed out of the building determined to end the poor hero's life. A few days passed and Kirsten recovered from the whole ordeal and decided to head back to work since she knew she was safe when Ashton was around. Kirsten again returned to the set to rehearse some more scenes and Ashton watched her closely. Illuminator finally found the area and waltzed in to the check in station. A security guard asked the man for some identification the man just stood there. Again the man asked him for some I.D. The android became furious and slammed the guard against the glass window rendering him unconscious. A few other guards arrived to restrain this mysterious man but no luck. One of the guards began firing his handgun but the bullets ricocheted off of the android completely. Becoming more enraged the android raised his hand and fired an energy blast directly at the guard, only his hat was left. By then panic, spread across the studio. Hundreds of people were fleeing the studio. In the confusion, Kirsten, her friend Farah, (mimi), and a few others hid in Kirsten's trailer. The android arrived directly in front of the trailer, demanding that Kirsten come out and if she didn't he would blast the trailer to pieces. Everyone in the trailer pushed Kirsten out. Illuminator crept closer to Kirsten and grabbed her and began strangling her. Just then out of nowhere Ashton came flying by and kicked the android with all of his might. The android didn't even flinch. Ashton attempted to try again but the android blasted him straight into the wall. Kirsten was gasping for air and tried to break free but to no avail. Kirsten tried calling out to Ashton for help but couldn't muster the energy. Buried under the rubble, Ashton couldn't move. He didn't know what he was feeling inside. His heart began to ache when he saw Kirsten dying in the Illuminator's arms. He began to become enraged because he finally realized what he was feeling, it was love. Suddenly the rubble blew to pieces. Ashton was glowing, his hair turned a luminous blonde, and his eyes shined a navy blue. Enraged to protect the one he cares for he dashed at the android and threw a punch straight at him. Knocking Kirsten free, he put her down and continued the fight. The android just laughed and fired an energy blast straight at him, Ashton just put his hand up and canceled it out. With a flurry of punches and kicks, Ashton began fighting with all of his might to destroy this monster. Short-circuiting, the android attempted one final deathblow. Ashton's glow got even brighter and flew straight at the monster firing a blast of his own called the Heart Piercer. Within seconds the monster evaporated. The people in the trailer just looked on with their jaws straight on the ground, because they could not believe what they just saw. Ashton powered down and ran to see if Kirsten was fine. Farah called for an ambulance. Ashton carried Kirsten into her trailer and laid her down. Kirsten was a little sore. She asked, " What happened? All I remember is that a bunch of explosions occurred and some guy was choking me." "Calm down Kirsten, you are safe now. I will always be here." "One thing though, Kirsten asked, How about hiring you full time?" Ashton just laughed.   
  
  
Is this the end, Will Kirsten and Ashton fall in love?  
Will the Alfredos seek revenge?  
Will Ashton ever get to eat?  
Stay tuned ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: This story here has no relation to Days of our Lives. All characters are owned by NBC and its producers.  
Any questions e-mail me bincePK@hotmail.com  
I am a fan of Days of our lives.  
  
  
  



End file.
